Bruised and Shattered
by Poetic Agony
Summary: This story hath been abandoned until I can figure out the plot and everything else. Will (probably resume soon)
1. Chapter 1

So you clicked on my story, eh? Now I'll never let you escape! Mwuahahah! Just kidding. Please just try to enjoy it. I wouldn't say I'm a very strong writer but I really try my best! I don't promise to keep a writing schedule because I'm super lazy and I have a bunch of extra activities. (Band contests and performances, Ecology Club, Sunshine Society, Volunteering at my local pet shelter, and everyday high school life ]:) 

I woke up to the warmth of the sun, shining on my face. I yawned and stretched, slowly sitting up. What a nice day it'll be, I thought with a smile.

"Emiko! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!"

Or not. I sighed and got up, my joints cracking. I dragged myself to the shower and got in, letting the cold water wake me up. I climbed slowly out of the shower, now reenergized. I dried myself off and started getting dressed in my clothes, which consisted of a simple white shirt, black shorts, and some black ninja sandals. I stared at myself in the mirror. I sighed. Bright red hair and light blue eyes, I hated the attention I got because of my hair. Still staring hatefully at my expression I slowly braided my hair so it hung down my back+. With another sigh, I walked out into the living room only to be slapped across the face and thrown to the ground.

"You're going to be late, again! You're so worthless! Why can't you just leave and never come back, huh?!" I looked up to see my own father standing above me. I started backing away, my sight blurring from the pain. Why? I asked myself. Why me? What have I done? He gave an animalistic growl before going to hit me again. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the look of hatred in his eyes. Suddenly there was a small gust of wind; I looked up to see my brother, Haruko, standing before me. His eyes were filled with hate and anger.

"You're drunk old man, go lay down," My brother said slowly and calmly. My father's eyes glazed over and he nodded slowly walking into his room and shutting his door.

"Y-you really shouldn't use your powers against our father Haruko-niisan." He turned to look at me.

"Why? You wanted me to let him hit you?"

"He didn't mean it," I mumbled.

"That's what you always say Emiko! But he never feels sorry. He's a sick, sick man. He doesn't love you like a father should. What would have happened if I wasn't here, huh Emi? He would kill you!" Haruko yelled. I stood slowly, tears in my eyes and a bruise on my cheek.

"I got to go Haruko. See you later, yeah?" With that I stormed out the door and made my way to my best friend Hinata's house.

I knocked on the door and waited a few minutes when someone opened it I gave a smile.

"Good morning! Hinataa…err I mean, Neji." I stood there stupidly staring at him. I have had a crush on Neji since we were kids.

"Hello Emiko-san, good to see you."

"You can just call me Emiko, Neji. We're friends, yeah?" I smiled nervously, blushing. Where was Hinata when you needed her?

"Emi!" she called. "Is that you?"

"Think of the devil and he shall appear," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Uhh, nothing Neji."

Hinata came running over, Neji gave a look of pure disgust and turned away from her. It pained me to see him act this way but I ignored it like always.

"It was you! I knew it," she smiled. I nodded and she looked up at me and frowned.

"What's wrong with your face? Where did you get that bruise Emi?" My eyes widened as I touched my face.

"N-nothing. It's just a small bruise, yeah? I was training and I slipped. You know how it is, yeah?"

"You're nervous Emiko," Neji said calmly, turning back towards us.

"Ehh?"

"I've known you since we were kids. You have a bad habit of saying 'yeah' every time you get scared or nervous."

"I'm fine Neji. Don't worry," I said biting my lip to keep me from saying 'yeah' again.

"Well come on Hinata! We don't want to be late, yeah?" I said grabbing her arm and running off.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter 2! Enjoy and review please!

As Hinata and I walked to the academy I admired the sky. The sky had always made me feel safe, like I could do anything, and most importantly the sky gave me hope.  
"Hey Emiko!" Hinata yelled in my ear while shaking my shoulder.  
"Eh?"  
She smiled a small amused smile.  
"You were staring off into nothing again," she sighed.  
"It's not "nothing" Hinata, it's the sky."  
"Well-" she was cut off by an orange blur flying past and knocking us over.  
"Hey jerk! That was rude, yeah!" I yelled with my fist raised in the air. The blur stopped and turned around to reveal none other than Naruto Uzamaki.  
"Sorry, Emiko and Hinata, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I cringed at his facial expression; he was smiling but his eyes gave him away. Those big blue eyes told a tale of loneliness and agony. If _I_ was a sob story than Naruto Uzamaki was the king, no the supreme overlord, of all sob stories. I looked stupidly at my fist which was still raised in the air; I crossed my arms in a pout.  
"It's fine, just don't do it again." He smiled and took off running again. I stood up groaning and went to help Hinata up but she had red on her face and a look of pure admiration in her eyes. I kicked her gently.  
"Come on lovebird we don't want to be late to class, today is our final test!" She looked up at me still dazed before turning two shades of red darker—if that were even possible.

We walked into the classroom only to be hurried to our seats by Iruka-sensei.  
"Alright class today is our final examination, the test will be on clones—good luck!" I looked up to see Naruto sitting there very worried. Then I remembered that clones were his worst technique, there was no way he could pass. I tried to give him a reassuring smile as each name was called until it was just the two of us. Finally I heard music to my ears, cutting through the awkward tension.  
"Emiko, you're up next." I walked slowly to the room where the exam was being held.  
"Alright Emiko try to create three presentable clones." I stood silently before making the proper hand signs and trying to summon up my chakra smoothly and evenly.  
"Bunshin no Jutsu,"* I whispered to myself. I looked over to see three poorly made clones. I almost cried.  
"I-I know I can do it, yeah! Can I try one more time? Please Iruka-sensei?" I pleaded.  
"Go ahead Emiko. This is the last time." Once again I started summoning chakra, this time spending more time on distributing my chakra.  
"Bunshin no Jutsu."  
My eyes were still tightly closed; I didn't want to see if I failed. Suddenly I felt something being tied around my head; I looked up to see Iruka-sensei smiling at me.  
"Good job Emiko." I turned to see three practically flawless clones. In my surprise I accidently released my jutsu causing smoke to fill the room. I hugged Iruka-sensei quickly before dashing out of the room.  
"HINATA! WHERE ARE YOU HINATA?!" I screamed frantically, trying to find the short, dainty girl.  
"Emiko is that you?"  
I whirled around to see Hinata standing behind me with a headband around her neck.  
"You did it too? Great job Hinata!"  
"Almost everyone did Emi-chan, it's not that big of a deal."  
"Almost everyone..who..?" She sighed depressingly before pointing over to the swing that hung on a tree outside of the academy. I turned slowly, already knowing who it was, to see Naruto. It wasn't a big surprise of course but I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He didn't even have anyone to tell him it was okay and he could always try again or to buy him sweets to raise his spirits. I sighed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Oh nothing Hinata, just my damned conscience."  
I walked over to him slowly before kneeling beside him.  
"Uh, hey Naruto-kun, do you want to get some ramen or something? I'll buy, yeah?" I silently cursed myself for being so unsure and awkward.  
"Thanks, but no thanks Emiko."  
Now I knew something was seriously wrong. Naruto, not wanting ramen? Free ramen? Before I could say anything else he got up and walked away. I just stared sadly after him, wishing that I had decided to be his friend a long time ago. Sighing, again, I trudged my way back to Hinata.  
"Hey, uh, I should probably go. Nii-san will want to know that I passed, ya know?"  
"Alright Emiko, see you tomorrow."


End file.
